Your heart is the moon
by Resluver1912
Summary: 15 year old elizaveta and 17 year old Gilbert had failed in their attempt to run away. But now they were met with a bigger problem. fail summary fail i just wrote this on a whim prussia is an asshole in this.


Elizaveta held the cell phone tightly in her hand as she took a deep breath, looking out the door of her room into the hallway, ensuring that neither of her parents were near. She was still not allowed to be near any electronics that would allow her to contact anyone outside the house, so she had to sneak her phone away from her parents grasp somehow. It never was difficult; despite all that's happened they still half-assed when it came to enforcing punishments. She should be grateful for that much at least. After triple checking the hallway, she quickly started tapping at the buttons, typing a message to her boyfriend. She shut her eyes tightly as the message sent, praying he would respond this time.

It wasn't the first time she's tried contacting him. Ever since she's been released from the hospital, she's been trying to call or text him whenever she had her hands on a phone of any sort whether it be her oblivious grandmother's or her sympathetic uncle's and sometimes her father's phone late at night when he was asleep. She always made sure to delete the call history and any messages that they would exchange if any. Being sure that when the time came for her to return the phone before her father woke she would text her boyfriend to not send any messages to not risk either of them getting in more trouble than they already were in. But every time she would send him a text letting him know that she was okay and how much she missed him, he would never respond. The first week of her release, he jumped at any chance to respond to her it seemed. But as 2 weeks passed, it seemed as though he wasn't answering on purpose. But that couldn't be. Could it? He always told her he loved her. He would jump in front of a train for her. And she would do the same for him. That was what probably got them into this mess in the first place. But he needed to respond this time. What she had to tell him was of extreme importance which could and will effect their lives forever.

10 minutes passed and she was getting worried. She couldn't waste more time so she typed another message.

**Gilbert, Please respond...i have something important to tell you...**

She sighed wearily as she looked out to the hallway, checking again to make sure her parents were still downstairs. As she walked back to her room, the phone in her hand vibrated, alerting her that she received a message. Her heart stopped momentarily and she opened the message as fast as the phone would allow her.

**What do you want?**

That wasn't the exact response she had been hoping for. Frowning, she shook her head.

**...Never mind..**

She felt discourage, unsure. He never responds like that to her. She didn't want to be a bother to him. That was the very last thing she wanted. Her phone vibrated again.

**If you have something to tell me then just tell me. Enough with the fucking games.**

Her blood went cold. Why was he acting like this? Sure it was just text but still, those words held a type of coldness to it that she had never before received from him. Hesitating for a moment, she typed her response, deciding on making it quick and straight to the point. It took her a minute to actually send the message that only took 8 seconds to type. When she hit the center button, sending it, her heart stopped for more than a moment.

**I'm pregnant...**

It took him far too long to respond. It worried her greatly. She was about to just call him when the screen flashed, showing the received message.

**I'm not dealing with that. Sorry it has to end this way.**

Her mind went completely blank. Her eyes never leaving the screen but not looking at it, more like looking past it, past the wall, past anything behind it. Her heart stopped completely and her lips trembled, attempting to mouth words that her love would never bother to hear again.

"Gilbert?" Elizaveta stared at the sky above them.

"What is it?" He stopped packing their bag for their runaway, looking at her trying to avoid seeing the nasty bruise on her cheek left by her mother the night before.

She was silent for a moment, placing a hand on her flat stomach. "...What do we do..."

He was baffled. "What do you mean?"

Meeting his gaze, she let a tear slip her eye. The first sign of emotion she had since arriving at his house early that morning. "...If I'm pregnant...what do we do?" It was a question that had plagued her mind since their little slip. At first it didn't bother much since she had her doubts it could happen but now..since they were basically leaving all they had, about to start a new life, it worried her greatly. She wasn't sure what she would do if he had left her on the street had it turned out to be true. Being pregnant at 15 just wasn't a plan they had.

He stared at her momentarily before smiling softly and walking towards her, kissing her temple, holding her hands in his own, cringing has he saw the deep cuts that embedded her wrists. "You aren't going to be pregnant. I assure you. Even if you do end up pregnant...I'll be here with you. I'll take care of you."

"You won't leave me?" she looked up pleadingly into his eyes.

"Never." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. "I love you. I'll blow my own brains out before I do that." he half joked. But Eliza knew that he meant it. As he was her sole reason for her living, she was also his. They couldn't function properly without each other. The thought alone was insane. Which is exactly why they were doing this. Running away. Never looking back. Relying on one another for survival. Relying on their love.

Her stomach lurched violently and she felt her lunch come up to her throat. She shook the feeling away as she tried to comprehend what she just read. She quickly typed a response.

**What? Gilbert...why...why would you say that? Gil?**

She had a little spark of hope that he would take back what he said. They could just talk things out and everything will be fine.

**I'm not dealing with it Liza. You're on your own. Don't ever talk to me again.**

"No..." she whispered. Her hands shook violently and her phone dropped to ground. Her eyes were wide and she could feel the blood drain from her face. She fell to her knees and balled her fists. She let out a scream, not caring if her parents heard. She felt her cheeks grow wet and her stomach began to hurt more. His words literally punching her in the gut. She choked out a sob, unable to hide her emotions. This was was to much for her, her world stopped. Nothing was real. Nothing _could_ be real. Gilbert really wouldn't say these things to her. But there on that phone she once sought comfort in now brought her into the painstaking reality.

Gilbert no longer loved her. And now she was on her own with a child.


End file.
